gakuenbabysittersfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
Below is a List of Characters that have appeared in Gakuen Babysitters. Character List (Note: Surnames or family names are written first as they are written in the manga) Main Characters - Kashima Ryuuichi - a high school student, who after the death of his parents, cares for his younger brother and works at the school's daycare. - Kashima Kotarou - Ryuiichi's younger brother who stays at the school daycare while Ryuiichi goes to his lessons. Is good friends with Taka. School Staff - Morinomiya Youko (nicknamed obaa-san and baa-san - meaning grandmother) - the Chairman of the school. (Seen briefly in most chapters, major roles in chapters 7, 19, and 30) - Kamatani Shizuka - middle school Science teacher, Taka and Hayato's mother (see Ch.9 p8) - Kumatsuka Yayoi - Drama teacher, Kirin's mother (see Ch.3 p6) - Mamizuka Umi - PE teacher, Twin's (Takuma and Kazuma) mother (see Ch.5 29-32, Ch.10 p30-31, Ch.16.5, Ch.20 p4 and 24-30, Ch.32 p22-29) - Sawatari Yukari - Works in the high school office, Midori's mother (see Ch.11 p3) -Hebihara Taizou (AKA Hebihara Yasuzou) - High school Chemistry teacher and Taka and Hayato's father (see Ch.25 p10). In Ch.26 p30, translator says this character's name is Hebihara Taisou, not Hebihara Yasuzou. Students - Kamitani Hayato - Ryuu's classmate, the older brother of Taka; who calls him Aniki (formal for "older brother") - Inomata Maria - 1st in the advanced class (1-A), scolds those who go to school for purposes other than to study - Inui (given name unknown) - 2nd year, previously in love with (see Ch.11 and Ch.14) - Ushimaru Yuki - Ryuu's classmate, a girl who, unbeknownst to him, is in love with him (see Ch.11 p16-17, Ch.17, Ch.21, Ch.29, Ch.34) - Usokawa - Ryuu's classmate, often annoyed to see Yuki's attempts to woo Ryuu when he himself receives no such treatment (see Ch.17 p4, Ch.29 p2-7) - Yagi Tomoya (AKA Yamahisa Tomoya) - Inomata's classmate in the advanced class, who breaks out into nosebleeds whenever he sees any of the children (1-A) (see Ch.17 p6-9 and p13-21, Ch.22 p23, and Ch.28 p11-29) (In Ch.25 p30, translator says the character's name is Yagi Tomoya, not Yamahisa Tomoya.) - Nezu Nakayoshi - Yamahisa's friend and classmate, 2nd in the advanced class (1-A), has five siblings, also called Chuukichi (see Ch.17 p6 and p19-21, Ch.22 p24-25, and Ch.28 p 26-29) The Daycare - Usaida Yoshihito - sleepy daycare worker (appears in most chapters, ch 27 is about him. He is also major in ch 33) - Kamitani Taka - Hayato's little brother, middle school science teacher is his mom, plays with sword (major role in Ch 6, 13, and 22) - Kumatsuka Kirin - Her mother is a drama teacher. (Ch 3, 4 and 15 are about her) - Mamizuka Takuma - older energetic twin, his mother is the PE teacher (major role in Ch 5, 10, 16.5, 20, and 32) - Mamizuka Kazuma - younger teary twin, his mother is the PE teacher (major role in ch 5, 10, 16.5, and 32) - Sawatori Midori - baby girl- her mom works in the high school office (somewhat major role in ch 11 and 33) Others - Mother (Kashima) - (ch4 p21, ch6 p27, ch7 p19-22, ch12 p31, and ch32 p27), deceased - Father (Kashima) - (ch6 p27, ch7 p19-22, ch12 p31, and ch32 p27), deceased - Saikawa - Chairman's assistant/butler (appears in most chapters, but is major in chapters 16, 30 and 33), is proficient in cooking - Mamizuka Kousuke - Twins' father, a popular actor who is easily upset and frequently tears up, his performances have significant effects on his children's behaviour (ch 5 and ch10 p21-24, Ch 16.5 ch after ch16, ch 20 p 2-10, ch 32) - Sawatori Yutaka - Midori's dad, an archaeologist (ch11 p32, Ch24 p20-21 and p28-29) whose face has yet to be seen - Kamatsuka Satoru - Kirin's dad, a photographer (ch 24), possessive of his daughter and is paranoid of males as he believes they will take Kirin from him, therefore leading to the Babysitter's Club members dressing up as girls. - Nezu siblings: Daiki (oldest), Nakayoshi (also called Chuukichi, Inomata's classmate, see above) Chiyoshi, Yoshi, Miki, Kyouko (sister). I think Yoshi is the Kichi that is the main kid with the problem in ch28. And I think that Miki is his twin brother called Suekichi in ch28. - Obaa-san's old school mate. Don't know his name right now. just saw him again in beginning of ch30. Can't find the original chapter yet. - Tsugumi (Family name unknown) - Taka and Hayato's mischevious little cousin. Babysitting club had to take care of him in ch31. Category:Characters Category:List